Zoom's Reckoning!
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Zoom is out of control, and after his recent capture by Jesse Quick, Wally decides it's time to put an end to this cycle once and for all! WARNING! Fic contains spanking! This fic was done for my good friend, Hawkwitch as a fic trade! Woot!


Alright! So this is the first fic/pic request I've finished! XD This one is for Hawkwitch! Thanks so much for your fic! You are super awesome baby! XD I can't wait for the second one! I will try to finish your pic before you leave town to! (Don't forget to post that beauty over in my archive! =D)

P.S. I added a little tiny bit more from what you've read already *giggle!*

As for all others reading: This fic is a spanking fic (surprise, surprise right? I know! Crazy! LOL! XD) It's Flash fandom, the first little bit of the story is a summary for all those who have no remote idea about anything in the Flash/Zoom timeline :P LOL!

So, without further ado... ;)

Zoom's Reckoning

A tear stood frozen in time on Hunter Zolomon, AKA, Zoom's face. His features locked in pure regret to whatever moment in time his mind had been ceased into.

Tragedy.

That was all there was to Hunter's existence now.

Wally had been through hell and back with Zoom; he had stood looking down at the comatose form before him wondering how the man he once called a good friend could have gone so wrong.

Of course as with all things, nothing ever ends so simply. Within a few months' time Barbra Minerva, AKA, Cheetah had found a way to release Zoom from his stupor to wreak havoc once more. Wally and Wonder Woman had almost captured the two, but they managed somehow to escape.

Normally this would have been a bad thing, but for Wally, it had given him a miracle.

He and Zoom's last confrontation gave rise to the event of Linda recovering from her miscarriage, previously inflicted by Zoom to teach Wally that to be a stronger hero he would need to suffer a great tragedy.

The Flash had made the decision through the help of his predecessor, Barry Allen, that tragedy would not befall him twice.

Wally pushed the future Zoom into his own sonic boom creating a rip in time and thus giving him and Linda back the moment that had caused their unborn twins deaths.

Zoom in an attempt to recreate the heartbreaking scene had hopped onto the cosmic treadmill of Professor Zoom. What Zoom hadn't understood was that the cosmic treadmill was fueled by kinetic energy whereas Zoom's speed was fueled by time itself.

Wally had followed Zoom to stop his fool hearted attempt. He had reached for Hunter, tried to save him, but Wally was just too late. He couldn't save Hunter, and he couldn't hate him; it wasn't in Wally to hate just as much as it wasn't in him to kill.

As the treadmill began to disintegrate around them, images of Hunter's past flickered in and out of being. Reliving each moment of pain, a dawning realization whipped across Zoom's face and the words, "It… It never should have been like this, Wally. Not for us. I'm… I'm sor…" the words tumbled out of Zoom's mouth fading into nonexistence before Zoom seemingly disappeared with them in front of the Flash's eyes.

That was almost a year ago.

Now, Zoom was back.

Word from the JSA had reached Wally saying that Jesse Quick had defeated him in an all out war between Zoom and Damage in Atlanta. Zoom would be taken back to the JSA headquarters for interrogation to find out more with the help of Martian Manhunter about Sinestro on how to locate him.

Wally's jaw tightened. This was never going to end. Hunter was never going to stop until Wally stepped up to the plate and showed Zoom that he had felt the pain needed to make him a better hero. Not this time. If it was tragedy Zoom craved to feel whole, then Wally was going to give it to him.

Time stood still as Wally made his way to the JSA headquarters. He had told them that he wanted a word with Zoom.

Alone.

After much debate, he was granted access to the holding cell containing the speedster. Wally's reputation had preceded him as the team trusted that no ill will would be befalling Zoom in the Flash's custody.

Zoom was lying on a cot in the far corner of the room staring up at the ceiling when the door to his prison swooshed open. Within milliseconds, he was speeding towards the door in an attempt to escape meeting with a clothesline tackle that sent him sprawling backwards. Zoom stared up at the Flash anger sparking in his eyes as he yelled, "Wallllyyy! Yoooouu havecome to laugh atmeeee haven't yooouuu! This place will nothold meee for lonnng! Yoooou willlearn what tragggedyyy truly issss! All of yooouu supposed super heroeswill! Thennnn and only thennnn will yooouu be the heroes yooouu are meant to beee. "

Wally's eyes squinted in frustration. He grew weary of Zoom's constant mantra but still trying to be the better man, he held out his hand to help Zoom stand, "Hunter, this has gone on long enough! Please! Listen to reason for once! This isn't you. It isn't who you have to be!"

Zoom frowned at the extended hand and ignored it as he lifted himself off the ground to stand menacingly before his once comrade. He growled out, "Yooouuu made meee thisWAY! Yooouu refused tohelp meee, so now it ismy duuuty to help yoouuu!"

Wally's face hardened as he replied, "No Hunter. I didn't make you this way; you did this to yourself because you wanted me to use the speedforce to change your personal time line. I'm sorry for the hand you were dealt, but I'm not sorry that I didn't go against my better judgment to change your past."

Zoom practically quivered in contempt as he shot back, "But your past isss deemed tobeee worth channnginnng? Yooouuu arenot being fair Wally! Yooouuu were supposed to beee there for meee whenI needed yooouuu! You weremy hero to! But yooouuu failed meee!"

The hurt in Zoom's eyes was like a slap in the face for Wally. He never understood just how much Hunter had looked up to and admired him until that moment, "Hunter… I… I'm not going to apologize for reversing what you did to Linda and me, but I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you really needed me to be."

Wally's words only served to infuriate Zoom more as he struck out with rapidly flying fists aimed at the Flash's face. Expecting the attack, Wally deftly maneuvered the flurry of blows landing a solid twenty into Zoom's gut as the older man grunted in pain and collapsed the wind being temporarily knocked out of him.

He felt pity for the sputtering man crumpled before him but not enough to let him continue down the path he'd chosen. Zoom was out of touch, but Hunter was still in there somewhere, and Wally was determined to find him. Mere words would not get through to Zoom, and so, Wally snatched Hunter's bicep and dragged him over to the nearby cot and pulled him quickly across his knees.

Zoom was confused by this tactic and questioned, "What are yooouuu doinnngggg? Wallllyyy?"

Wally answered without hesitation, "You want to cause pain and suffering to make someone better? Well how about you get a little taste of your own medicine!"

Before Zoom could utter a reply, the Flash's steely hand came down with blistering force on the upturned bottom before him. Zoom gasped in shock and pain still reeling from the fact that he was prone over the younger man's lap before screaming out in outrage, "Noooo! Yooouuu can't… Yooouu can't dooo this!"

Wally did not stop at one smack as he continued to reign down swat after swat merely replying, "I can, and I am." He increased the tempo of his swats as Zoom tried desperately to gain some type of leverage to get out of Wally's grasp, but the fellow speedster held him fast.

Zoom tried to twist and buck, but he was only able to vibrate in place as he fought the Flash desperately trying to ignore his words as the spanking continued, "You're always going on about how I need tragedy in my life because I don't understand the pain you're going through! You tried to hurt me and Linda to prove some stupid point to make yourself feel better. You claim to be a hero, but you're not! I lived through your inflicted tragedy Zoom, but I didn't change who I was to fit your cookie cutter mold of what a super hero is supposed to reflect! Pain is a part of life, but it doesn't have to define you!"

Zoom realized that no amount of struggling was going to free him, and so having no other choice, he listened to Wally's words as the stinging swats burned Wally's message into his brain and his ass. He didn't want to believe he could be wrong as he rebutted, "Noooo! Without tragggeddyy, you neverwould have gone to the lengths yooouuu did to save Linnnddaaa! Ooowww! Stoooop! I made yooouuu betterrrr!"

Wally shook his head; this was going to take awhile. The swats grew faster eliciting a muffled grunt out of Zoom as the Flash continued, "I've made a realization Hunter; it's not pain that shapes me, it's love. Love for my family, love for my friends, and love for this city and all the people in it. That love keeps me fighting every day."

Zoom struggled with this logic pushing it away as he shook his head, "It can't beee looove! It doesn't worklike that! Ahhhhhh! Stoooop spankingmeeeee! Don't yooouu seeee, I neeed to beee the oneto make yooouu betterrr! It's myyy purpose nowww! And if yooouu cared sooo much, howcome you didn't help meee?" the spanks were starting to really sting now as Zoom unwittingly flinched every time the Flash's lightening fast palm would make its mark.

Wally's hand was heating up Zoom's backside causing Hunter's feet to kick in time with each smarting splat as his mind raced as to why Flash was doing this to him. He got his answer as Wally replied, "I'm trying to help you now Hunter! I can't change who you are, but maybe I can show you what you've become. I know there is a good man in there, and I fully intend to find him!"

Zoom's eyes flickered as he processed the pain mixed with what Wally had said. He then cautiously ventured, "Yooouu… yooouuu wantto make meee betterrr? Whyyyy? I… I don't deserve yoouurr pittttyyy!"

Hunter froze stiffly as the man holding him in a vice grip's muscles went taught and a perturbed growl escaped his lips, and with a new resolve he spanked harder and faster responding, "This was never about pity Hunter! Yes, I did feel sorry for you, but that's not why I'm doing this now! You said you needed pain and suffering to understand. You said you needed me to be a stronger hero, so that's what I'm giving you! I'm not going to give up on you, and by the time I'm finished with you, you WILL understand that!"

Hunter couldn't believe how much this was hurting! Of course the thin spandex material left little in the way of coverage to his ever growing sore posterior. The blows seemed unending as the only sounds that carried through the small room were resonating swats and elicited cries of pain. When Hunter could stand the pain now longer, he pleaded, "Stoooppp! Walllyyyy! Pleaseeee stoooppp! I… I'm sorryyyyy! I… I never wantedto …I never wantedto become thisss! I… I just wanted tomake yoooouu strongerrr! And I never realizedthat I failed yoouu tooooo!" At this admission, Hunter let out a deep seeded sob.

Flash wanted to stop right then and there, but he knew that if he did, he'd be doing Hunter a disservice. Instead, he slowed the swats and decreased the fierceness of the blows as he spoke, "I'm not going to tell you that I'm not disappointed Hunter because I am. You have a lot to answer for."

Zoom collapsed motionless outside the automatic jerks of pain from Wally's hand still punishing him as he moaned out a pitiful, "I knooowww! I… I have becomewhat IIIIIII most hateeeee! Hooow can yooouu everforgive meeee!"

Flash didn't stop spanking even though it was tearing his heart out to see Hunter beating himself up like this. But at this stage, Hunter needed to do that as Wally knew that his road to recovery was a long one and for Zoom to ever feel like he could be forgiven, he'd have to feel like he'd been fully punished for his crimes first. Wally continued, "Forgiveness is earned Hunter, but I believe that in time, I can forgive you as well as Linda, but the road to rehabilitation has to start with you feeling sorry for what you've done followed by you being able to forgive yourself."

Zoom could not stop the tears from falling as he nodded, "Yeeesss! I neeeed to feel sooorrrryyyy! And I… I do! Wallllyyy! I'm soooo sooorrryyy!" No longer able to converse any longer, Zoom let go of all the pain and misery that he'd balled up into a tight pit in his stomach and cried it out.

It was several moments before he had realized that Wally was no longer spanking him; his grip had loosened from around his waist and Wally's hand held his shoulder in a light squeeze. This show of compassion merely seemed to cause more tears to spill from his eyes as Hunter felt both embarrassed over his current state and oddly comforted by the gesture. Wanting to get out of this humiliating position, Hunter slid off of the Flash's knees to collapse on his own. His breath was still hitching uncontrollably and, unable to stop the stream of tears, he covered his face in his hands hating his emotions for betraying him like this.

Wally let Zoom regain control of himself; when Hunter finally took his hands away from his face wiping the tears away across his sleeve and unveiling a pout that was hard pressed to go away Wally stated, "I hope you don't hate me for doing that to you Hunter. I know you must be feeling so many conflicting emotions right now, but I want you to know that if I didn't think you were worth trying to help, I never would have come here."

At that statement Zoom turned his swollen eyes up to look at the Flash. They studied him searching out the truth in his words, and once satisfied a small smile cracked across Zoom's face and he replied, "Yooouuu areee a good friend Wallyyy. Thannnkyoooouuu for wantingto make meee betteerrr toooo."

Wally smiled at Zoom's words feeling relieved that Hunter was able to look past what had just transpired and take it for what it was meant to be. Wally held out his hand to Zoom, and this time Zoom took the hand that was offered letting himself be helped. The two stood in silence a moment before Wally asked Hunter, "So, I don't suppose that you'd be willing to give us the sought after information on Sinestro and his Corps now would you?

Zoom's smile broadened as he responded, "I'd like nothing morreeee."


End file.
